That Lunch in December
by Deep-Ware
Summary: Ron tells his friends that he's gay. One will understand and one will not. Draco overhears and does the unexpected. How will Ron react? Has he found a new best friend? My first story...COMPLETE!
1. Lunch and the Weasleys

Title: That Lunch in Decemer  
  
Author: Deep-Ware  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters from the book and all the stuff I don't make up :D  
  
Comments: My first story...yippee! Hehehe...pretty short, but I'm working on it!  
  
Chapter One: Lunch and the Weasleys  
  
"Harry, Hermione can we talk?" Ron asked quietly to his best friends. They had just finished lunch, and they were waiting for Hermione to pack her books.  
  
"Sure Ron, what's on your mind?" asked Harry. Ron wasn't the kind of person to ask permission to talk, and this had Harry a little worried. He turned his emerald gaze towards Hermione, an noted concern on her face as well. Their eyes met, Harry frowned, and both looked at Ron for answers.  
  
"I-I'm...I...it's really hard to say...umm..." Ron trailed off, desperately looking around. He looked at his friend's quizzical faces, and sighed. He couldn't keep it from them forever. "Guys, I'm gay."  
  
At that moment, Draco passed by their table. His ears picked up the last few words, and his eyes flew open. He snapped his head towards the noise and saw Ron Weasley blushing. Draco stopped, and stared, watching Harry's jaw drop, and Hermione smile. Ron seemed as if he'd like nothing better than run through the huge wooden doors as fast as he could.  
  
"Oh Ron! I'm so glad you told us!" Hermione said. She looked perfectly happy, and hugged Ron. He seemed to calm down a bit, seeing that Hermione had no problems with his sexuality.  
  
Harry, on the other hand seemed taken aback. His mouth was closed, but he was still stunned. "You're what!? Ron, that's disgusting! It's not normal!" he suddenly cried. Ron cringed, and Hermione seemed to swell, her face contorting with anger.  
  
Draco, still standing there, taking in this horrible moment, somehow felt anger well up inside him. What is Potter thinking? There's nothing wrong with homosexuality! He walked briskly over to the three friends (or was it the two friends and Potter?), tapped Harry on the shoulder, and punched him square in the face when he turned around.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Potter? I've known many gay people, and they've all been perfectly normal! It seems the only one with problems is you!" he screamed. Glaring down at Harry, who had sunk back into his seat, he curled his lip. "Pathetic" he muttered. Nodding at Ron and Hermione, Draco left the scene.  
  
Hermione was the first to recover from shock. She also glared at Harry, and led Ron away, arm linked with his. Ron was still getting over the shock of Malfoy coming to his aid, and Harry turning against him when they reached the Fat Lady.  
  
Hermione spoke the password and led Ron to the couches. Dean and George were playing wizards chess, and Fred was stretched out on the couch. Fred saw the look on Hermione's face and sat up, making room for his little brother.  
  
"What happened mate? Hermione? Is he OK?" George asked, coming over with Dean, and sitting on the coffee table. Hermione perched herself on the arm rest, still holding on to Ron who had put his face in his hands.  
  
"I shouldn't have told. I don't know what I was thinking." He looked up at the twins, and hid his face once more. Fred put his arm around his brother, and Ron hid his face in his brother's sweater. George looked sympathetic and patted his little brother's knee. The twins may have known  
  
Fred looked at Hermione who sighed and retold the lunch fiasco. "...and then Malfoy punched Harry and started screaming at him about how homosexuality was not disgusting. I have nothing against it," At this, she squeezed Ron's shoulder and smiled at him. "but it was just so surprising that Malfoy would stand up for Ron like that."  
  
"I never thought Harry would be so low. I mean, he's been so close to Ron that I always thought he would understand. I never expected him to go so low." George said distastefully. "But don't worry Ron," George patted Ron's knee again, "either he'll come to, or he won't. If he doesn't-" George frowned and everyone understood the meaning.  
  
The portrait swung open again and all heads turned, ready to burst if it was Harry, but relaxed. It was Ginny and she looked worried. "Is he OK?" she whispered, sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine. He told Hermione and Harry at lunch that he was gay, and Harry didn't take it too well." Fred told his sister. Ginny seemed confused, and then smiled.  
  
"So that's why Harry's nose was bleeding." Everyone stared at her so she tried to explain. "I saw him when I came back from herbology, with a bloody nose. I waved at him, but he seemed really scared of me. Good thing too, 'cause if I see him again..." It seemed that none of the Weasley's were going to put up with Harry's closed mind.  
  
A/N: as you probably know by now, Harry's sort of a bad guy....not really but I've gotten sick of Harry always being the hero...muahahahaha 


	2. Confessions of Hidden Love

Title: That Lunch in December  
  
Author: Deep-Ware  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters from the book and all the stuff I don't make up :D  
  
Comments: two chapters in one day? Im super lady! dances on computer table  
  
Chapter Two: Confessions of Hidden Love  
  
Harry seriously doubted that he would get to bed alive that night. Hermione was furious at him, Malfoy had given him a bloody nose, and if Fred and George heard...well it sure wouldn't get ay prettier. Harry sighed. Why did he always have to say the first thing that popped into his head?  
  
Harry had gone outside after lunch. It was snowing, but he didn't notice the cold too much. He headed straight for Hagrid's hut but stopped after deciding that Hagrid would probably go against him as well. He walked around the lake for a while, then decided he couldn't feel his legs, so he sat down. Harry had been sitting under a huge oak for ten minutes when Hermione came over and sat next to him.  
  
"Harry." She said, acknowledging him.  
  
Harry. His name. That was all his best friend could say to him? Or did she still think of them as friends?  
  
"Hello Hermione." He replied cautiously. Would she still talk to him? 'I hope so.' Harry thought. 'But she wouldn't come up to me if she hated me.' Harry's heart lifted, and he decided to see if they could talk.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-" but Harry never got the time to tell Hermione how he felt.  
  
"Why him? Why couldn't George be gay? Or Fred or Charlie? I love him Harry. I wanted to be with him so much! I wanted to be his girlfriend." Hermione said. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a while until Hermione, her face soaked with silent tears, looked up at him and seemed to blush. "I'm sorry Harry, I just didn't know who else to turn to. Ron went to bed, Fred and George went to get him some butterbeer, and Ginny's still in the common room." She looked out towards the castle. "I-I think you should talk to him."  
  
"Do you think he'll forgive me? I wouldn't forgive me if I were him." Harry said, also looking at the castle. He eyed the seventh floor where they slept, and imagined he could see Ron looking out from the one of the miniscule windows. "But then again," he said grinning, "I'm not him, am I?"  
  
-- -- --  
  
Fred and George walked down towards the kitchens, and those they passed could have sworn the twins were planning Harry's funeral. They ordered five butterbeers from the friendly house elves; one for Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and themselves. They also left with a bag full of custards and Ron's favorite pie.  
  
When they got back, Ginny was asleep; curled up with Crookshanks on one of the large chairs. They left two cakes and her drink on the table next to her, and went up to see Ron. As they climbed closer to the sixth year dorm, they stopped to listen as Ron told the boys about Harry. "I always had a bit of a crush on Harry since our second year, but lately I've been having stronger feelings for him-" At this, George almost dropped his glass. "-but now that he knows...I dunno. I mean I never expected Harry to be gay too, but I thought he would at least be fine with the fact that I was gay. I mean, I never told him how I felt and still he hates me." Ron gave a small sob and was comforted by Neville, being the one sitting next to him.  
  
Fred glanced at George, who, like his brother was at a loss. Ron was in love with Harry. Harry didn't know, but was still against Ron's sexuality. Hermione was obviously devastated since everyone knew she was in love with Ron, though she took it quite well. Fred sighed, the love lives of sixth graders were so complicated.  
  
George knocked on the door and they had just enough time to wipe thier faces blank when Dean opened it. Some of the guys were sitting on Ron's bed while a few lay on the thickly carpeted floor playing games. Ron thanked his brothers and then continued talking while the gave out cakes.  
  
"You know, I really should thank Malfoy tomorrow...if Harry still hates me of course."  
  
"I don't hate you Ron." Harry said from the doorway. George howled and leaped for him while Dean aimed a Jelly Legs jinx at him, which Harry deflected (he has fought against the Dark Lord; he's gotta be pretty powerful). While Neville ran to slam the door shut, George aimed for Harry's chest, but only grazed the boy's shoulder. Fred grabbed him, and George aimed again, but just then Ron yelled "STOP!" as loud as he could manage.  
  
George looked at him, fist still in the air, Fred almost dropped a squirming Harry, Dean's hand slipped and his next jinx hit the wall, turning it an odd shade of under cooked salmon, and Neville stood at the door, still holding the handle. The rest of the boys hadn't reacted soon enough, and still lay poised, ready to attack.  
  
Ron frowned at Fred and George, "Drop him." he commanded. Fred let Harry fall, and shoved him, rather hard towards his bed. Ron was red in the face, and started issuing commands again. "Everyone out. Dean, Neville, make sure no one comes in, but if Ginny wants to let her. Fred and George, don't you DARE touch him again! If you do, I'll write to mum telling her you tried to murder him. Now, OUT!"  
  
When the rest left, Ron turned to Harry. He was still blushing, but Harry guessed it wasn't from anger. "How much did you hear?" Ron whispered, and his ears turned a brilliant pink.  
  
"Just the part about Malfoy. But Ron, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to say those things to you. I've never really been accepting towards homosexuality, but-" Harry stopped to take a breath and Ron frowned. "-But I'm willing to if that's the only way we can be friends."  
  
"I don't care." Ron said stubbornly, lifting his head up a fracture. "If you weren't willing to accept me then, you won't accept me now. This is the end of our friendship Harry," Ron said, and turned away from Harry as he sat on his bed. "I hope your happy with yourself."  
  
At this moment, Ginny burst in the room to see a shocked and hurt Harry and the back of her brother's head. "What have you done?" she hissed at Harry, making him jump. "Get out!" she barked, when he didn't say anything. He scowled at her, and left.  
  
'Thank god Dobby told me about the Room of Requirement last year!' Harry thought as he slammed the door shut and pounded down the stairs. All the boys glared at him as he heatedly stormed out, but made no move because Hermione was there. She told them what Harry was trying to do, but they still loathed him for making Ron so embarrassed and hurt.  
  
Ginny poked her head out of the sixth year room and called for Hermione and the twins. According to Ginny, Ron had only told half the story. They had a lot to talk about.  
  
A/N: once again, Harry's an ass...but surely you saw that coming? Let's just say I'm NOT a Harry Potter fan...hehehe...play on words...get it? Nevermind... 


	3. The Forbidden Tape

Title: That Lunch in December  
  
Author: Deep-Ware  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters from the book and all the stuff I don't make up :D  
  
Comments: I broke my wrist when a horse kicked me on Saturday so my writing is pretty slow (one hand) that's probably why it took so long to write this chapter :S  
  
Chapter Three: The Forbidden Tape  
  
It was 4:30 when Draco Malfoy found out. He had been curled up on one of the leather chairs working on Advanced Potions when Blaize caught his eye. He watched Blaize leave and look at him once more before closing the door. Malfoy knew instantly that he should follow, but lowered his head towards his work once more. Almost thirty seconds passed until Malfoy stood too. Telling Crabbe and Goyle to stay and that he was just going to get a treat from the kitchens. He shut the door and faced Blaize.  
  
"Alright, now what do you want?" Malfoy asked suddenly. "I told everyone I had gone to the kitchens and I can't be gone too long. I may even go to there anyways."  
  
Blaize shook his head and smiled. He wasn't going to tell that soon. He grabbed Malfoy's arm and started to walk, and motioned Malfoy to do so as well. 'Fine,' thought Malfoy 'just as long as I don't have to talk to Potter!'  
  
They walked up to the third floor and, after making sure they were alone, entered an empty class room. Blaize ventured behind the desk and picked something up. To Malfoy, who was still at the door waiting impatiently with his arms crossed, it looked like a pair of binoculars. As Blaize fiddled with one of the knobs, Malfoy saw that it was like the binoculars he had used at the Quiddich World Cup. Blaize stopped playing with it and walked back to Malfoy. "Watch." Was all he said, and left the room.  
  
Malfoy was confused, but stuck his face into the gadget and pressed a button that started the recorded moment.  
  
-- -- --  
  
A/N: The rest of the chapter is going to be a flash back to the night when Ron told everyone he was gay. It explains what happened after Harry left.  
  
-- -- --  
  
"Hermione, Fred, George, I think you should get back in here." Ginny said after poking her head out from behind the door to the boy's dormitory. "Apparently Ron didn't tell you everything."  
  
George, still glaring at the door nodded curtly and they stood up. Hermione unfolded her arms, but still looked pale as ever. Fred almost ran into the room; it seemed he was determined to cheer Ron up. Ginny opened the door and they came in to sit near Ron. Hermione on his left, Fred on his right and George leaning against the wall. Ginny shut the door after them and, much to Hermione's dismay, managed to squeeze between her and Ron.  
  
"OK Ron. Spill! What was so important that you didn't tell us?" George burst when Ron made no move to give the information freely. Ron looked up at his brother, opened his mouth and closed it again and swallowed.  
  
"Ron, you have to tell them. You can't hide forever. Their your family and Hermione's your best friend. You need to tell them." Ginny cooed softly. She held his hand and smiled encouragingly.  
  
"I-I...umm...I...like..." Ron trailed off muttering to himself.  
  
"Who?" Fred asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Who? I can't hear you."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
-- -- --  
  
Malfoy's jaw dropped as far as it would possibly go. He let the binoculars clatter to the ground as he slumped into the nearest desk. Many thoughts rushed through Malfoy's head. 'That's impossible. Blaize must have charmed it to say those things! But what if it was true? Does Weasley really like me? He did stare at me funny when I punched Potter, but I just thought he was stunned at what I did. What if he loves me? Could someone love me? I-I hope so...'  
  
Disgust overcame surprise at this thought. "What am I saying? I DON'T love Weasley and I DON'T hope he loves me!"  
  
Malfoy looked around angrily and saw the clock. 4:57. He had been there for almost half an hour! He lunged for the door, wrenched it open, and raced to the dungeons.  
  
-- -- --  
  
It was three days since Malfoy had found out about Ron's secret feelings for him. Every time they were in the same class, Ron's ears went pink and Malfoy was suddenly very quiet. He was suddenly very interested in what the teacher had to say (even if the teacher wasn't talking). Malfoy's friends weren't the only ones to notice the change either. Hermione had seen him go red when he met Ron's eyes. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. After class, she stayed behind and followed him.  
  
"Hey Malfoy! Wait up a second, we need to talk." She yelled after the blonde Slytherin. She saw him cringe and turn to see her waiting. He said something to everyone around him and left to talk. "Come with me." She told him when he got closer to her.  
  
They went down a corridor and Hermione stopped. "OK Malfoy. Spill. What have you heard?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Well, someone did let me watch a video of something..."  
  
"What Malfoy?!? Christ! You have to tell me!"  
  
"No."  
  
Slap! Hermione hit Malfoy's right cheek. He lifted his hand to touch it and looked at Hermione in awe. No one had ever dared hit him before. She was breathing heavily and frowning at him. When she spoke next, it was shakily. "Tell me what you saw."  
  
"I saw Weasley talking to you about...about...me." Lowering his head in defeat, Hermione gasped. He looked at her face again and said in an almost whisper, "please don't tell anyone."  
  
What Hermione saw surprised her. Here was Draco Malfoy, looking at her, Hermione Granger, with complete trust. 'He almost seems human.' Thought Hermione. She shook her head. Now was not the time. "Alright. But can you do one favor for me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Talk to Ron."  
  
A/N: I did it! Now officially Ron/Draco slash! Yay! runs around yelling 


	4. The Consequences of Love

Title: That Lunch in December  
  
Author: Deep-Ware  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters from the book and all the stuff I don't make up :D  
  
Comments: The most important chapter yet! What will Draco do? WARNING! Snogging scene near the end.  
  
Chapter Four: The Consequences of Love  
  
"T-Talk t-to him?!" Malfoy squeaked. "But...but..." he spluttered, but his voice faltered. 'Why am I so scared of Weasley now?' he thought. 'I never have been before. Granger here has always acted like that around Weasley too, and she loves him. Oh No! Does that mean I-?' a look of terror took over his expression as he turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"I don't love him. I just want to make that clear." He said threateningly.  
  
"Oh sod off Malfoy! I never said you did. But, now that you mention it, I'm sure you do. It's a bit obvious." Malfoy's eyes grew large and she chuckled. "Well, obvious to me at least. You act just like I do. Blushing around him, trying to sit where you can look at him without making a scene, wanting to talk to him but too scared to." Hermione smiled. She had stressed the last part of the sentence and was sure Malfoy had understood what he was playing at.  
  
Malfoy glared at her. He had understood completely what she had meant. She had backed him into a corner and he didn't like it one bit. If he didn't talk to Ron, Hermione would know he was scared because of his feelings towards the other boy. If he did talk to Ron, he would be seen in public with him but wouldn't have to tell him how he felt. The only problem there was that most of the school now knew about Ron being gay. If he was seen with Ron, lots of people would think they were together.  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to him. But first, remind me again why I have to go see Weasley?" Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Because Malfoy, he won't talk to anyone. He's depressed. All he talks about is you. Fred and George were pretty pissed when they found out he liked you; they won't talk to him. I was hoping that if you at least talked to him, he'll be a bit more lively. By the way, you're not going to have much of a chance with Ron if you keep calling him by his last name."  
  
"Ah. Well then." Malfoy blushed. "Err...does he have a spare?"  
  
"Third period tomorrow."  
  
"Really? Convenient..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Granger, I also have a spare third period tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. Well then that's settled! I'll tell Ron to wait by the potions section in the library third period tomorrow." With that, Hermione hugged Malfoy. Drawing back, she was beet red. "Thanks." Looking at the ground, she left to tell her friend the good news.  
  
-- -- --  
  
It was ten minutes to the end of class. Malfoy had been watching the clock all through Advanced Potions. It was a good thing the potion they had been brewing was one he could make blindfolded because he hadn't looked at his cauldron once. Pansy seemed worried about Malfoy's attitude and kept giving him sideway glances. He had seemed rushed this class, and had bottled his potion for marking fifteen minutes ago. The class knew Malfoy was a potions expert, but twenty-five minutes before the bell?!  
  
"Alright class." Sneered Professor Snape. "Time's up. Bottle your potions and bring them up here."  
  
As Malfoy stood to give his valve to the Potions Master, he caught Hermione's eye. She was smiling at him! Malfoy scowled at her and went to his Professor's desk. As he neared the desk, he saw Snape looking at him, his eyebrow raised. Silently giving Snape the vial, Malfoy looked at the vial. Snape followed the boy's gaze and saw some writing scribbled on a paper stuck to the glass. "We need to talk." Snape stared at the boy he knew as his godson. Frowning, he nodded curtly.  
  
Relieved, Malfoy went back to his desk almost smiling. Almost. It wasn't like a Malfoy to show emotion, even if they were very happy their godfather had agreed to talk with them after dinner. He looked back at Hermione, who was still smiling at him, and suddenly felt closer to the girl he had hated for so many years before. Giving her a weak smile in return, he sat back next to Pansy. Pansy had seen him smile at Hermione and was glaring at the young witch.  
  
Two minutes later the bell rang. As everyone packed their ingredients away and cleared their cauldrons, Malfoy half-walked, half-ran out of the room, ignoring Hermione who was calling his name. When all of his books were safely put away and he was sure he could find no more products in his hair to make it sleek and shine, Malfoy left the Slytherin common room and started towards the library.  
  
-- -- --  
  
"Ron?" Malfoy whispered when he saw the shifty red head looking at the ground. Ron looked in his direction and when he saw him, blushed and looked at the ground again. Malfoy opened his mouth and shut it again. When ever he was near Ron, he always lost his voice, and now was no exception.  
  
"Hello Malfoy." Ron said sadly, still looking at the ground. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he spun around, his back facing Malfoy.  
  
At first, Malfoy thought Ron was just nervous to see him, but when he heard Ron coughing heavily and start to shake uncontrollably, Malfoy became very worried. He strode over to the boy who was now doubled over and placed a hand on his back. A few seconds later, Ron slowly tuned his head and looked at Malfoy, blood dribbling down the side of his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-" Ron started to say, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
"Are you alright-?" Malfoy asked franticly at the same time Ron started talking. He seemed truly concerned about Ron's health, and calmed down a bit when he saw Ron smile.  
  
"Yeah, never felt better." Ron said thickly. "I have a bit of a cold, if you didn't notice."  
  
"I noticed." Malfoy joked and was rewarded with another of Ron's charming smiles. Not wanting an awkward silence, he tried to start conversation. "So, umm...Hermione wanted me to see you..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ron said, with another awkward silence beginning. Ron seemed determined to look anywhere but Malfoy, and Malfoy couldn't keep his eyes off Ron. Finally, Ron sighed. "I like you Malfoy, and I'm really grateful you're on my side."  
  
"Who says I'm on your side?" Malfoy felt himself say defensively, but regretted it immediately when he saw Ron's face fall and all courage leave him.  
  
As Ron quietly sat in a chair, Malfoy knelt down next to him. Reaching his arm towards the boy, Malfoy's heart skipped a beat when he felt his hand brush against Ron's chin. Malfoy lifted the red head's chin and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."  
  
Ron saw something in the blonde's eyes that sparked a new level of love towards him. He knew Draco was telling the truth, and thought he saw a change in those gray eyes. They were no longer icy and dull, but full of love and trust. Ron felt Draco's warm breath as the Slytherin lean closer to his face. As their noses touched, Draco whispered, "I love you too." then leaned in for a soft kiss. It only lasted a few short seconds, but was filled with passion and lust. He drew back, and saw Ron grinning from ear to ear. He grinned too, and kissed the boy again. Looking each way to make sure they wouldn't be caught, the boys, hand in hand, made their way to an unused class.  
  
Locking the door, Draco reached to touch Ron's face again. He traced the young man's cheeks, then lower, to his lips. Kissing Ron passionately, he made his way down Ron's neck, over his shirt and onto his stomach. Ron moaned with pleasure, running his fingers through Draco's hair as said Slytherin kissed his neck. As his emotion increased Draco's hands tried to unbutton Ron's shirt. When Ron realized what his lover was trying to do, he gently pushed him off. Seeing Draco frowning and confused made Ron smile. He quickly undid his shirt and leaned towards his now smiling companion for another sweet kiss.  
  
An hour later, Ron happily told the fat lady their password and practically skipped into the common room. When everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing to stare at Ron, he grinned toothily at them all. Fred and George were frowning, Dean and Parvati had their eyebrows raised, and Neville seemed just plain confused. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see an eager Hermione. When he smiled warmly, she smiled an even bigger smile than he had, and hugged him.  
  
"Well that was odd." Neville commented after the two best friends had gone back out, Ron's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist.  
  
A/N: alright......I know, I know....bad sarah....no dirty snogging scenes allowed....but I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! I mean right now, I envy Ron....I'd rather Draco take off my shirt.....;) 


	5. Snape’s Good Side Shows

Title: That Lunch in December  
  
Author: Deep-Ware  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters from the book and all the stuff I don't make up :D  
  
Comments: Snape finds out about Draco and Ron....uh oh! did most of the chapter very late at night.......  
  
Chapter Five: Snape's good side shows  
  
Hermione smiled all the way to the library as her best friend told her everything that happened earlier that afternoon. So far Ron had told her up to the part when he had the coughing fit.  
  
"After I said hello, I felt this tickle in my throat; you know, my cold. I started to cough, but it got so bad that I had to lean on a chair to stay standing." Ron started to say.  
  
"Yeah, I tried to tell him you were sick, but he practically ran out of Advanced Potions. I got no chance."  
  
"Oh, well thanks for trying. I'm fine now, but it was really embarrassing at the time. After I stopped coughing Draco asked me if I was alright and, well, he really cared how I felt!"  
  
"On first name terms now, are we?" Hermione teased, and saw Ron smile too. The duo walked into the library and sat down at an empty table. Ron sat down across from Hermione so he could see her, and continued retelling his afternoon.  
  
"Then I told him how I felt about him and that I was glad he was on my side. He told me he wasn't on my side, and I felt just terrible. At first I thought he had planned all this just to laugh at me, but then he did something I never even hoped he'd do."  
  
"What? What did he do? Ron tell me, I'm your best friend!"  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
Hermione stared at Ron (who looked extremely nervous) then smiled. "Are you serious? Congrats!" Ron seemed to relax, and continued his story.  
  
"Thanks. Well, after he kissed me we left the library and found an empty class. Then...oh Hermione, it was amazing!" Ron said as if he had just won a million dollars. The boy sighed and looked at his friend, his eyes half- closed, obviously somewhere else.  
  
"What exactly did you do?" Hermione asked quietly, so as not to be overheard.  
  
"Oh Hermione please! We only kissed, but Draco kisses me like nobody else ever has." Ron blushed and grinned sheepishly at the girl across from him. "I didn't mean to say that..."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't mind. I think you and Draco will be happy together." Hermione smiled, but it was a forced smile and Ron knew it. Her eyes were filling with tears as she looked the other way. Ron knew exactly what was bothering her and he felt terrible about it. Hermione had loved him more than anything, but he would never love her back.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. Come here." Ron said. Hermione stood, he chair scraping back on the wood floor. She walked to the other side of the table and slid into Ron's outstretched arms. Hiding her face in Ron's jumper, he could feel her damp, cold, silent tears. He cooed softly to her, slowly rocking back and forth and stroking her hair.  
  
Many minutes passed before Hermione brought her head out of Ron's now soaking maroon jumper. She blushed and started to look away, but Ron's hand stopped her. She risked a glance in his eyes and saw love, but not the love she wanted. "I'm fine Ron, really-" she started, but couldn't go on.  
  
"I may never love you the way you love me, but I will give you something you want."  
  
"Give me what?"  
  
"This." Ron leaned towards the beautiful girl beside him, and let his lips brush against hers. Hermione closed her eyes as the man she loved kissed her.  
  
-- -- --  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in one of Professor Snape's luxurious couches. He had come just a few minutes ago, and was now waiting for his godfather to bring out dinner. He heard the door swing open, and saw Severus, followed by a trolley. At the flick of his wand, the food levitated and settled on the dining table. Nodding towards the blonde, they both took a seat, and started their private feast.  
  
"So Dray, are you going to tell me what this is about or not? You still haven't told me why you were so eager to get to your spare. You asked to talk with me, so talk with me!" the professor said, calling the boy by his pet name.  
  
"Well Sev, I'm happy to say that I'm in love." Draco said smiling.  
  
"Is that so? Congratulations." Snape said, also smiling. "Who is she? Do tell Dray, you know I'll be happy as long as it isn't Pansy." He saw Draco chuckle, and had to laugh himself. They both knew that the boy hated Pansy very much.  
  
"Well, actually, it's not a girl at all. Sev, I'm gay."  
  
"Are you really? Your father won't be happy when he hears."  
  
"You won't tell will you?!?" Draco asked frantically. Lucius was not very forgiving with homosexuality. None of the death eaters were.  
  
"Of course not Dray, I'm not stupid. Actually I brought that up to ask if you wanted to stay with me this summer. If not, at least promise you will if anything gets out of hand."  
  
"I promise Sev. I'll probably come, but I want to get some thing at home first."  
  
"Right. Well then, who's the lucky man?"  
  
"Uh..." Draco had to tell his godfather, but wasn't sure how to say.  
  
"Dray, you can tell me. I would be happy no matter who." Snape said calmly, a smile playing across his lips.  
  
"Fine then, I'll tell."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I...uhh...umm..."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Weasley?!" Snape asked leaning in, arms on the table.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Well that's a shock." Snape said sitting back. "I was expecting at least a Slytherin."  
  
"But your not mad. Your alright with Ron aren't you Sev?"  
  
"With what? The fact that my rich, snotty, pureblood godson will be snogging with a filthy, poor Gryffindor?" Snape asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah, with that." Draco said, cringing.  
  
"If that will make my rich, snotty, pureblood godson happy, then sure, I'm alright with it."  
  
"Really? Sev are you serious? Thanks!" Draco cried as he ran to his potions master and hugged him. Snape yelped in surprise as the usually serious and quiet boy knocked him off his chair. They fell back in a heap, laughing. Snape was sitting upright, while Draco had landed with his back on Snape's knees. He cocked his head to the side and grinned at his godfather. "Hello Sev." Draco said, but a knock on the door brought them back to earth.  
  
"Severus?" Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard from the door way. The two saw from under the table cloth as she made her way to the back of the table. When she found them, her eyebrows raised inquiringly.  
  
"Hello Minerva." Snape said coolly, as if having a sixteen year old boy sprawled across your lap was natural. Even if said boy was trying very hard to suppress a smile, but was failing miserably.  
  
Frowning, McGonagall told Snape that Dumbedore wanted to speak with him straight away. "I'll wait for you outside." She said, glaring once again at Draco.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
They waited until McGonagall was gone before getting up.  
  
"Sorry." Draco said, still grinning.  
  
"S'okay." Snape replied, matching the young boy's smile. "But you better go back to the common room."  
  
Draco nodded and headed for the door, followed by his godfather. Greeting McGonagall when he got out, Draco turned the corner, but stayed there. He was sure his Professor only wanted to talk about him.  
  
"Severus, what was that about?" McGonagall asked her fellow teacher while he locked his door.  
  
"What was what? Oh, Draco? We were just having dinner." Snape answered off handedly, waving his hand. But McGonagall wasn't going to let this go.  
  
"I ask you again Severus, what were you doing with that boy?" She said, a bit more dangerously.  
  
At this, Snape turned to look at her, looking somewhat hurt. "Minerva! Draco is my godson, not my sex toy. Do you really believe I would do anything to him?"  
  
"He's your godson?"  
  
"Yes. Who did you expect? Harry Potter? Lucius doesn't trust many people, Minerva."  
  
Yes well, I know that!" McGonagall spluttered. "It's just not really the most common scene, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy tangled on the floor giggling madly. Not one you see every day at least, and I couldn't help but think it Severus. It did look like that from where I was standing."  
  
"I guess. I'm also guessing there is no top secret meeting with Albus?"  
  
"Not with Albus no, but there is someone who wanted to speak with you. He's in my office."  
  
"Alright then, thank you for letting me know. I will be up in one moment. I have one last thing to deal with. It should only take a few seconds."  
  
"Alright Severus, I'll see you in my office."  
  
Draco swallowed; that one more thing had to be him. Professor McGonagall left, as Snape unlocked his door. "Come in Dray, I won't kill you." the man said when Draco stepped out of the shadows. They walked into the room and Snape sat on one of his couches, motioning Draco to do the same. The boy sat next to Snape, leaning on the potion master's side, the older man's arm around his shoulders.  
  
"So Dray, I have a few minutes. Please tell me more of your love life."  
  
"Like what? I said all there is to say. I'm in love with Ron, and he loves me."  
  
"Did you kiss him?"  
  
"My god Sev, you really are the nosiest person ever!" Draco said, smiling. Snape laughed a deep throaty laugh.  
  
"Yes Dray, I am. So...did you kiss him?"  
  
"Yes actually, I did. And I do have to say, for a Griffindor, he's really good." Draco said in a very matter-of-factly voice. Snape's eyes grew wide with the thought, and Draco had to giggle.  
  
"That is truly disgusting young man! I can tolerate you doing it, but I don't need to know about it! Now, go to bed!" Snape said, snapping his finger and apperating to McGonagall's office for his secret meeting.  
  
A/N: yes, Ron's still gay...but he had to do something for Hermione! As for Draco, he seemed close to Snape, so I made them "related"...I put that scene in for laughs only... 


	6. Breakfast at Snape’s

Title: That Lunch in December  
  
Author: Deep-Ware  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters from the book and all the stuff I don't make up :D  
  
Comments: Not the most important chapter, but it does answer a few things.  
  
Chapter Six: Breakfast at Snape's  
  
Snape apperated to the door of Professor McGonagall's office, and knocked on it. The wooden door swung back, exposing the one person Snape never expected to see that night; Ronald Weasley. McGonagall gave Snape one of her 'don't do anything stupid or else' looks, and left the room.  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have to tell you something." Ron blurted the minute McGonagall had shut the door.  
  
"Tell me what?" Snape asked, trying not to smile. 'If Draco really is in love with him, I'll have to be nicer. If so, I want to play one more trick on him.' Snape told himself.  
  
"Well, I, uh, maybe we should sit down." Ron tried to say, blushing. He wasn't used to talking privately to the most feared, the most reckless, the most unfair teacher in Hogwarts. They sat, Snape never taking his eyes off the boy.  
  
"Well, I'm...uh..." Ron started. Swallowing hard, he tried again. This time with more false confidence. "Professor, as you probably know by now, I'm gay. Since Draco is your godson, I thought you might like to know..."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Snape asked, cutting the boy off. All reason to tease Ron disappeared, leaving him genuinely curious about the two boy's relationship.  
  
"Draco told me." Ron tried to explain.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are-aren't you curious why Draco would tell me that? Aren't you even curious why he would talk to me?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be afraid of me?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Shaking his head and pursing his lips, Snape stared at what might just be his godson's only hope of not having to get the Death Eater's mark. 'Perhaps it is a good idea to tell Lucius. He would disown Dray on the spot, and then he could come live with me. I do sometimes get lonely, and Weasley could visit. What a wonderful plan!'  
  
"Well, I suppose you're quite confused, am I right?" Snape asked the boy. Ron nodded slowly. "Draco came for dinner tonight, and told me about you two. Believe me Weasley, I'm not that cruel. I have nothing against being gay. Anyways, Draco told me he loved you. Would Draco be telling the truth if he said you loved him in return?" Once again, Ron slowly nodded his agreement.  
  
A wicked thought came to Snape's mind, and he smiled inside. "And is he right in saying you're a good kisser?" Ron blushed, and the man had to grin. He loved playing tricks on people.  
  
Ron looked at the ground, his cheeks very warm. When he looked up again, he blushed even worse. Professor Snape was smiling! 'He must have tricked me. Oh, I'm such an idiot! Well, I can trick him too!' Ron snickered to himself.  
  
"Yes Professor, he would be right. And I would be right telling you that he is also a very good kisser. Of course he did more than kiss me this afternoon..." Ron said very clearly, making sure the man heard every syllable. Ron laughed as the potions master's eyes grew wide, his eyebrows knotted, and a look of disgust over came him.  
  
"Weasley! Control yourself! That's disgusting! How can you even say such a thing!?" Snape yelled at his giggling student. Whipping out his want, he cursed the boy. Ron tried to scream, but no sound came out. "There. Now you can't say it again. Isn't that wonderful?" Snape said, smiling toothily at Ron.  
  
Just then Draco cam running into the room. The two stopped arguing, and stared as Draco rushed, and hid behind, Snape's chair. "He's here!" Draco whispered, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make himself as small as possible. There was a rap on the door, and Snape stood. Quickly muttering the counter curse to give Ron's voice back, he went to the door.  
  
Snape opened the door, and in strode Lucius. "Where is he? Where is that abomination?" the blonde man hissed. Eyeing the red head, he went straight for the chairs where Draco was hiding. He found Draco almost instantly, and pulled him up by his sweater. Lucius took out his wand and aimed for his son.  
  
Before he could attack though, Snape laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "Don't." he said.  
  
"Oh, and why not? Hmm? Severus, he's- he's-"  
  
"I know hat he is."  
  
"Well, soon he'll also be dead!" Lucius said, turning on his son again. Luckily Snape reacted fast. Grabbing the Lucius's wand arm again, he told the man "No" once again. As Lucius started to yell at Snape, Draco managed to sneak over to Ron.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked, getting up from his chair.  
  
"Yeah." Draco said shakily.  
  
"You don't look too good." Ron said, and he was right. Draco had a large bruise on his cheek and his left eye was swelling shut. A small cut was bleeding on his neck and his wand was no where in his robes.  
  
"I've looked worse. Much worse." Draco said, trying hard to smile, but wincing. Ron embraced him in a hug, and they stood like that until a yelp was heard on the other side of the room.  
  
Draco turned to stand next to Ron and, holding hands, they saw Snape on the floor, grabbing his leg with one arm and reaching for his wand with the other. Lucius was no longer trying to kill the teacher, but was staring at the doorway. The boys looked in that direction too and saw Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Fudge.  
  
"Lucius, you'd best come with me." Fudge said. Lucius shot Draco a glare, and followed the minister out.  
  
Snape groaned as he tried to sit up, but fell on his back again. Madam Pomfrey rushed to help him, and McGonagall turned to see the boys hand in hand. "Draco, it would be best if you slept in Severus's chambers tonight. If Lucius has escaped Fudge before, he will probably do it again."  
  
Looking at Ron first, he nodded to McGonagall. "Alright."  
  
He started to head for his godfather's room, followed by Ron, but McGonagall stopped them. "Where do you think you're going Mr. Weasley? I said Draco could go, not you."  
  
"Please professor, we really need to talk. I swear I'll go back to Gryffindor right away, I promise." Ron pleaded.  
  
"Well, alright. But only for a few minutes." McGonagall said, still frowning at the idea of the two being alone. Ron thanked her, and the boys went off, still holding hands, to Snape's room.  
  
-- -- --  
  
The Next Day  
  
-- -- --  
  
Ron woke on one of Snape's couches. Someone was sleeping next to him, their arms wrapped around him. Opening his eyes, he saw Snape sitting on another chair near them, reading the newspaper and drinking what smelled like tea. "'Lo Snape." Ron said groggily. He wasn't quite awake just yet.  
  
The man looked over his paper and smiled. "You gave me quite a shock this morning you know. I mean, I come in to my room for some peace, and see my godson sleeping with another boy."  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly and sat up a bit more, stroking Draco's hair absentmindedly. "Don't you have classes or something?"  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"Oh yeah." Ron said. Draco mumbled something in his sleep, and tried to roll over. Unfortunately, he was on a couch at the time and so he fell of. With a cry, he woke sitting on the ground, Ron and Snape booth laughing at him. Draco blushed, and laid back on the couch also laughing.  
  
He stretched his legs out as far as they could go and let his head fall onto Ron's chest, turning it so he could see his lover. "Hello." Draco said grinning. Ron, grinning too leaned in to kiss the blonde.  
  
"Woah! Stop! Teacher in here! At least get a room." Snape said, raising his hands in alarm. The younger boys both looked at him grinning mischievously.  
  
"But Sev, this IS a room." Draco said. Then he kissed Ron. Ron, getting the joke, kissed him again.  
  
"I'm going to make breakfast." Snape said as an excuse to get out of the room. When he left, the boys laughed.  
  
"Is it safe?" Snape called from his kitchen. He had already eaten that morning, but he made pancakes for Draco and Ron.  
  
"Yeah Sev, it's safe!" Draco laughed. He had gotten dressed, and was now at the bookshelf. Ron was still sitting on the couch, still smiling at Draco. Snape brought out the food on his trolley and after handing it to the boys, settled back in his chair, eager to read about Lucius's escape (it had said on the front page to see P3).  
  
"Well Dray, dad's out again." Snape told them. Draco, who had been reaching for a book on the top shelf, ran over to his godfather. He sat on Snape's lap so he could see the paper too. Ron, plate in his hand, stood by the back of the chair. "Apparently he disappeared at five this morning, but is suspected to be out of the country."  
  
Snape folded the paper up and looked up at Draco. "Dray, do you know of any forign Death Eaters? I remember that Indian guy, but he was killed last year. Was there anyone else?"  
  
"Uhh...Karkaroff in Germany...yeah, I remember the Indian guy...but...wasn't there a Chinese one? I thought he came for dinner once...you were there, weren't you? He said something about your hair..." Draco said, lifting a piece of Snape's hair and letting it fall. The boy was obviously lost in thought, but his eyes came back into focus when he heard Ron choking.  
  
"You alright?" Draco asked, rubbing the boy's back in small circles.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." Ron said after taking a swig of pumpkin juice. "I've just never heard anyone talk about Death Eaters so easily. I mean, you make it sound like something one talks about every day."  
  
"Hello. Son of the Dark Lord's best friend here." Draco said, waving at Ron. "And Sev used to be one too, so yeah, we do talk about it a lot."  
  
Ron had forgotten about that, and blushed. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot. I mean, you don't act like the son of the Dark Lord's best friend at least."  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Dumbledore let himself in. Draco stood up as Snape walked over to the Head Master, but then sat back down with Ron. The couch was large enough for two sixteen year olds to sit together, and the boys took every advantage of being together.  
  
"Severus." Dumbledore said, greeting the teacher. Looking towards the boys, he frowned slightly. "I didn't know you had company."  
  
"Yes, well Minerva thought it wise to keep Draco here for the night in case Lucius came back. As for Weasley, he came back here to comfort Draco and just forgot to leave. I found them sleeping on my couches this morning." Snape said, forgetting to mention the part about the boys sleeping on the same couch.  
  
"Ah of course." Dumbledore said. "Severus, If I could have a word outside?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
When the teachers left, Ron looked at Draco, grinning. "So Dear. What now?"  
  
"I have an idea." Draco said, also grinning from ear to ear.  
  
-- -- --  
  
The Hogwarts Grounds  
  
-- -- --  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said to man beside him, waving to a student up ahead. "I was just talking to Fudge."  
  
"I can only guess what about." Snape said, his hands clenched behind his back.  
  
"Well, as you have probably heard, Lucius is gone again. He did leave something though. Can you make anything out of this?" Dumbledore asked as he drew a parcel out of his robes and handed it to Snape.  
  
Snape unwrapped the small item, and stopped dead in his tracks, still looking at the item.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore asked, coming to stand next to his colleague. "What is it?"  
  
Snape was still speechless. "This, Albus, belongs to Draco."  
  
A/N: longest chapter yet.....almost the end of the story......  
  
-- -- --  
  
CHAPTER PREVIW  
  
Next Chapter: Mostly at the end of school...you find out what the parcel was...Draco  
gets disowned...lots of angst...  
  
Last Chapter: Set in the summer, Draco goes to live with Snape...Ron gets in fight at  
home and runs away...Draco finds him at Diagon alley and brings him  
home...at the beginning of school, Ron and Draco go public... 


	7. Rings, Paintings and Butterbeer oh my!

Title: That Lunch in December  
  
Author: Deep-Ware  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters from the book and all the stuff I don't make up :D  
  
Comments: took me a while, but I was working on both this chapter and the next one.....  
  
Chapter Seven: Rings, Paintings and Butterbeer oh my!  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore asked again, laying a hand on Snape's arm. "Please tell me what it does."  
  
"I- I don't understand why, of all things, he would leave this." Snape muttered to himself, completely ignoring Dumbledore.  
  
"There was a note next to it. Ah! Here it is." Dumbledore handed it over to Snape. The potions master stared blankly at the note, reading it over and over again. Finally, Snape dropped it.  
  
"Bastard." He spat, looking out to the lake.  
  
Turning to look at Dumbledore, Snape said, "I'm sorry Albus, but I must deal with this privately. There is something you still don't know, but I have promised those involved that I would not tell a soul."  
  
"Well, as you probably know by now, promises mean a great deal to me." Dumbledore said, bowing his head shightly at the other man. "Keep your promise. But do tell me this; are you planning on finding Lucius?"  
  
"Yes, actually. It will probably take me two or three days."  
  
"If you must. I shall find a potions master for Monday."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
-- -- --  
  
"Draco! Come here immediately!" Snape roared from the Slytherin common room. He had just stepped in, and was still at the door.  
  
"Coming!" Draco yelled back from the sixth year dormitory. He was still pulling his shirt over his stomach as he rushed down the flights of stairs, and Pansy let out a muffled gasp.  
  
Draco glared at the girl. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"Have you seen this before?" Snape asked as he pulled a beautiful, smooth, round crystal out of his pocket. "Albus gave it to me this morning. He told me Lucius left it at the manor."  
  
Walking closer, Draco squinted at the ball in Snape's hand. It consisted of small specks in many dark colors; maroon, black, purple, pine, navy, and many shades of gray, and on one side was a golden hinge.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen it before. He kept it in a glass container on his desk. So what? Maybe he forgot to pack it." He said, shrugging.  
  
"Do you know what's in here?" he asked but Draco shook his head. Snape looked at the boy and pried his nails into the crevasse. Inside was two beautiful gold rings, each having a jeweled rose perched on top.  
  
"Well, I don't know why. I does belong to you." Snape said as he pulled one out of the case very carefully and shoved it under his grandson's nose. "Look."  
  
Draco took the ring from Snape and gasped. Inscribed on the band were the words "May Love Always Be True – Draco Malfoy".  
  
"It came with this." Snape said gravely. He handed over the note he had just been reading. It read:  
  
May the boy who took my son from me be in good health for all his years. Lucius  
  
"But- he can't really mean?" Draco asked. His vision was blurring as he choked back the tears he dared not shed. Draco was no idiot and had fully understood his father's words the moment he saw them. He had been disowned. He had no family. Except for Snape. 'Snape will look after me. I will get over it and I will not cry.' Draco thought to himself, more to hear himself say it than to actually believe it.  
  
"We need to talk in my office."  
  
"Alright."  
  
As the two Slytherins walked down the halls in silence, Draco thought of all the things he would want to get from his home. 'My private book collection. Sev has some good titles, but nothing I'm crazy about. I also want to keep my...' Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't know where he was going and walked straight into the wall. Snape frowned and pulled the dazed boy into his chambers.  
  
"Do you know anything about these rings?" Snape asked the moment he closed the door.  
  
"Nooooo...." Draco said slowly. He could tell his godfather was very worried which scared him much more than anything else.  
  
"These were supposed to be your wedding rings. Remember the writing? The one you're holding has a quote and your name on it. The other has just the quote. Lucius had always intended to get your wife's name inscribed on the blank ring."  
  
"Oh. Now I know why he sent the rings." Draco said, drooping his head in shame.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"But, what did he mean when he said he hopes Ron lives a long, healthy life?" the blonde asked confused.  
  
"The rings are charmed. When both people are wearing them they can, to a degree, feel what the other person feels. It's very subdued though, and only last for a few moments." Snape said.  
  
"So your saying that when me and Ron both wear these, we feel each other's emotions?"  
  
"Vaguely, yes." Snape agreed. "But only if the emotion is strong. If Ron's feeling very happy, you will probably smile."  
  
"And if he's terribly depressed?"  
  
"You won't feel like smiling."  
  
"Can the spell back fire? I mean, what if he dies?" Draco asked. He was terrified of the rings, but felt drawn towards them.  
  
"You'll probably get sick and you might retch. Don't worry, it won't kill you too." Snape assured.  
  
"Well, I sure as hell won't be seen giving him a RING! Is the whole thing charmed?"  
  
"No, just the rose. Why?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
-- -- --  
  
"I haven't seen much of you lately. Where do you always go?" Hermione asked her best friend as they made their way to The Three Broomsticks for a drink.  
  
"Umm....I've been studying in the library?" Ron said as he grabbed their drinks and followed Hermione to a quiet table by the window. Unfortunately he somehow made it seem more like a question than an answer.  
  
"Good try Ron, but I'm not that thick."  
  
"Alright. I've been with Draco."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Hermione, how many Dracos do you think there are in London?"  
  
"Well." She huffed. She took her butterbeer from Ron and stared at the large brown bag slung across his shoulder. "So, what's in the bag?"  
  
"Oh this? Just some stuff I made." Ron said. Hermione looked quite interested so he carefully handed it over. When she opened it her eyes grew wide; inside were five or six beautiful paintings. Three were cottages, one was a horse, and one was the Hogwarts seal. The last one Hermione pulled out made her gasp. It was her cat Crookshanks lounging on a sofa.  
  
"Did y-you really do these?" she whispered.  
  
"Yup. Did all six last month. I wanted to give you Crookshanks for your birthday, but I didn't finish it in time so I got you the necklace instead. I brought the other five to sell but took this one incase anyone really wanted it." Ron told her grinning.  
  
"Excuse me." An older man said as he walked over to their table. "I couldn't help but overhear, and wondered if I could look at the paintings. Do they move? I need a fixed painting for my son's apartment."  
  
"No sir, they don't move."  
  
"Wonderful. Could you pass the white house dear? Thank you." the man carefully took hold of the corners and stared frowning. Ron looked carefully at the man and his jaw dropped when he figured out where he had seen him before. "This is astounding boy. How much?"  
  
"How much is it worth?"  
  
"I'd say around fifteen galleons, but I don't have that much with me." The man said loudly.  
  
"How 'bout this. You can have it for ten sickles if I can have your autograph." Ron bargained. The man laughed and agreed. Signing a paper for Ron and handing over some silver coins, he disappeared into the crowd. Ron seemed to feel very lucky as he looked dumbfounded at the paper in his hand.  
  
Hermione poked Ron in the arm and hissed, "Are you crazy? Didn't you hear him? Fifteen galleons!"  
  
"Hermione, don't you know who that was?!" she shook her head and Ron sighed. "That was George Natip, one of the most famous painters. He's a really tough critic too, so I have to be good for him to even look at my paintings. Besides, he had already done me two favors."  
  
"Two favors? All he did was write his name on a piece of scrap paper and give you some change."  
  
"Actually, he did more than that. Like I said, just coming up to me is an honor. Second, he talked really loud incase other people who know him are in here. Third, my paintings may be good, but they're not worth fifteen galleons. I'd guess about seven only."  
  
"Seven only! Ron, that's still a lot of money for one painting. Especially one made by a sixteen year old."  
  
"Pardon me, but is that cat for sale too?" a burly man with a moustache asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said before Ron could deny himself more money. "It's five galleons."  
  
"Five? Are they all that cheap? 'Cause if they are, I'll also take the horse."  
  
"Of course. Here you are." Hermione grinned as the man dropped ten gold pieces into he outstretched hand. Grabbing his purchases, he thanked them and left. Hermione flashed Ron an evil grin as she stole two galleons. "You owe me for the drink." She said and stuffed the rest into his bag along with the other paintings. They both stood and left the building.  
  
-- -- --  
  
A/N: ok...out of good ideas, so I'm just gonna skip the next five and a half months and jump to the last day of school of school.....everyone is getting on the train....  
  
-- -- --  
  
As all the other students bustled happily around them onto the chain, Ron and Draco said their goodbyes.  
  
"I got you something at Hogsmeade." Draco said. He took something out of his trunk and gave it to Ron. It was a small, white box wrapped in lavender ribbon. Taking the box, Ron opened and shut his mouth silently. He undid the beautiful bow and stuffed the ribbon in his pocket. Ron slowly opened the package and gasped.  
  
Inside was a small pewter charm in the shape of a dragon. The dragon's eyes and nostrils were miniscule rubies, its tail spikes were painted with sapphires, and its spine was littered with emeralds. In the center of the dragon's body was a rose. Attached at the bottom was the word "RONALD" in large silver block letters. Ron looked up at Draco, speechless. Never in his life had he ever been given something so beautiful. Draco looked anxious, but Ron didn't know why. He loved the present very much, but not just because it was unspeakably beautiful; he loved it because he loved the boy who had given it to him.  
  
"It's beautiful Draco. Thank you." Ron said when he finally found his voice. Draco smiled at the sincerity in the sixth year's voice. "But, this must be worth a fortune! How did you ever get the money to pay for it?"  
  
Draco's grin widened. He had expected that question to pop up eventually. "But Ron, I didn't have to pay."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"No, I didn't steal it. Once again you forget I'm the son of an evil Death Eater!"  
  
"Not anymore, you're not."  
  
"Yes, well, that's not the point. When I came into the shop, the manager almost screamed bloody murder. I suppose he thought I was there to kill him, but when I told him I was only there to buy a charm, he acted like a normal crabby old man. When I found that charm, he told me the price, and hell was it expensive! The charm scratched my hand so I pulled out my wand to clean it. My language wasn't very sweet, so I suppose the manager thought I was angry with him."  
  
"Imagine that!" Ron said in mock surprise.  
  
Sighing, Draco continued. "I know! Who would ever think such a thing?! Anyways, he told me I could have it for free if I got out immediately. I asked him to engrave your name, but he told me I would have to pay. You should have seen his face! All I had to pay for was your name, but it didn't cost much anyways."  
  
"Oh. Well, it's beautiful!"  
  
"I knew you'd love it."  
  
"But I didn't get anything for you!" Ron said frowning. Soon, his face lit up and he rummaged through his trunk. "Here." He said, giving Draco a painting. "I was going to hang it in my room, but you can have it."  
  
The painting was actually five scenes blurred together around the edges. In the top left hand corner was Draco and Snape laughing together on the floor. In the top right was Lucius aiming his wand at Draco, and in the bottom left was Ron and Draco sleeping on Snape's couch. The bottom right scene showed Draco hugging Hermione, and in the center was Draco and Ron, hand in hand, smiling.  
  
It was now Draco's turn to be speechless. The painting was so lifelike that Draco could see every line on his face. "Did you do this?" he whispered to Ron.  
  
"Yeah. It's one of my better ones."  
  
"I'd say so! Ron, this is wonderful. I never knew you could draw so well." Draco said, running his hand over the painting. Ron grinned at the compliment. He had always known he was good, but when Draco said it he felt like a professional.  
  
Putting away their gifts, both boys looked at each other. They might not see the other for a whole three months. After hugging for a long time, Draco waved as Ron boarded the Hogwarts Express. The blonde would be leaving with Snape the next day. When the train was nowhere to be seen, Draco walked over the grounds alone back to the school.  
  
A/N: did you like my joke bout the rings?...drawn towards them...terrified of thoer power....Lord of the Rings.....I'm obsessed.....  
  
Anyways.....two more chaptahs and.... sob ITS OVER! Yes...yes...I added another chapter....the soon to be famous Weasley showdown took up a whole 4 pages! The next update is about Ron's battle at home.....then Draco talks with Snape at the end as a way to set up for the last chapter... 


	8. Summer Sickness

Title: That Lunch in December  
  
Author: Deep-Ware  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters from the book and all the stuff I don't make up :D  
  
Comments: very proud of this chapter!  
  
Chapter Eight: Summer Sickness  
  
"Stay out of my room!" Percy yelled at Ron. Running down to the kitchen, he met his mother.  
  
"Hello Ron dear, ready for breakfast?" Molly asked her son as he looked in all of the cupboards.  
  
"No thanks mum, I'm not hungry." Ron said, still looking in all of the cupboards. When his search was through, he sighed heavily and looked at his mother. "Have you see my charm? It's a silver dragon with my name on it."  
  
"No dear, I haven't seen anything of the sort."  
  
Just then, Ginny ran down into the kitchen too. "Mummy! Guess what George found!" She said, thrusting under Molly's nose. "They said I could have it!" she told Molly proudly. Ron's eyes grew wide as he looked at the item in Molly's hands, and snatched it.  
  
"Where did you find this Gin?" He asked shakily when his sister started to protest.  
  
"Like I said, George gave it to me. Now hand it over!" she said. Ginny was still small enough that, if Ron raised his arm up to it's full extent, she couldn't get what was in his hand, and right now Ron did just that.  
  
"No, It's mine. I got it from a friend on the last day of school. See what it says? Ronald. That's my name, not yours." Ron said, jabbing himself with his thumb.  
  
"Just a friend?" a voice asked from the stairs. George had come down too, and plucked the item in question out of Ron's outstretched hand.  
  
"Give it back George!" Ron said threateningly.  
  
"Or what?" Fred asked, also coming down the stairs.  
  
"Please." Ron begged. "It's really important to me."  
  
"Why? 'Cause that git gave it to you?" George sneered.  
  
"Don't call him that!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Well he is." Fred said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No he's not! You don't even know him!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I'm friggin sure!"  
  
"Ron, language!" Molly scolded.  
  
"Mum, are you deaf? Can't you hear what they're saying?"  
  
"Ron, calm down. It's just a piece of jewelry. We'll get you another one."  
  
"No. I don't want another one, I want that one!" he yelled, pointing at the silver item still in George's hand.  
  
"Honey, I still don't understand why that one it so important. Your friend will understand. Was it Harry?"  
  
A look of disgust came over Ron's face, and he spoke slowly and dangerously. "Never say that name in front of me again. Ever."  
  
"But, I thought you were friends."  
  
"Not any more."  
  
"But-"  
  
"He is the most horrible person I will ever meet. I'm not friends with him any more. End of discussion. Now, give me back my charm!" Ron yelled as he leaped at George.  
  
"So it wasn't Harry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then was it Hermione?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dean? Neville?"  
  
No and no."  
  
"Then, who?"  
  
"His boyfriend gave it to him. I saw them when I got on the train." George sniggered.  
  
"Shut it George!" Ron yelled.  
  
"No thanks. I'd much rather tell mum about your little romance."  
  
"I said shut it!"  
  
"Oh mum, Ronnykins has been a bad little boy this year." George started.  
  
"I'm afraid so. He's been sneaking around the castle every night-" Fred continued.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Are you positive? You've woken us up more than once you know." George told the red head who was glaring up at him.  
  
"Anyways, little Ronnykins has been snogging with his boyfriend all the time." Fred said to his mother.  
  
"Boyfriend..." Molly muttered to herself, then looked at her youngest son. "You mean?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Yes mum, I'm gay. But that really isn't the point."  
  
"Your right there little bro, the important thing is who your snogging with. Too bad you have horrible taste." George said sadly.  
  
"Yes, I must agree with George on this. Snogging with a Death Eater Ron? Bad choice." Fred said, shaking his finger at the younger boy.  
  
"Don't call him that you bastard!" Ron screamed and punched Fred in the nose. Molly gasped, and Ginny ran upstairs.  
  
George rounded on Ron, but never got the chance to do any damage because Arthur Weasley came down the stairs with a shaking Ginny clutching to his arm.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Ron's gone crazy that's what's happening." George growled, still poised to attack.  
  
"Not true! Fred deserved what he got, and you deserve the same!" Ron cried.  
  
"What are you saying Ron? That your boyfriend is a perfectly happy person that's on our side?" Fred asked, sitting up.  
  
"Stop calling him my boyfriend!" Ron yelled.  
  
"But he is." George reminded him.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Arthur asked loudly.  
  
"There's not much to tell dad. Ron's gay and his boyfriend gave him this." George said, flashing the small object in his father's direction. "We found it, an decided that Ginny would like it. We gave it to her, and then in storms Ron. We say a few good natured things and he punches Fred!"  
  
"It was NOT good natured! They called him a Death Eater, but he isn't one!" Ron said darkly.  
  
"You've got to be kidding Ron. He's going to grow up to be just like his father; a blood thirsty murderer." Fred told his brother.  
  
"No he wont! He doesn't want to be a Death Eater and he won't end up being one! Now will you please, just give my charm back? I'll...I'll...I'll buy it off you!"  
  
"Fat chance. You don't have any money squirt."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Ron said, pulling out his wallet. Opening it up, he reached in and pulled out a fist full of galleons, the rest of the family gaping at him.  
  
"You can have it for all the money in your hand." George said, pointing to his brother's arm. Relieved, Ron quickly handed the money over and grabbed his charm.  
  
"I'm going." Ron mumbled, and left the house.  
  
-- -- --  
  
Malfoy lay on his bed, staring at the wall. Three weeks had passed since he last saw Ron, and he spent the majority of his days looking at his picture. Snape had bought a golden frame as one of Draco's birthday presents, and the boy had tacked it on the wall where he could look at it easily from anywhere in his room. He heard a knock on the door and Snape came in.  
  
"Hello Sev." Draco mumbled to the wall before rolling over and staring at his teacher.  
  
"This came in the post today. I'm guessing it's from Ron." Snape told the boy, handing the letter over.  
  
Draco ripped it open and eagerly began to read.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
How are you? Good I'm sure. At least, better than me probably. Remember the charm you gave me? Well, somehow Fred and George got it and yesterday I got into this huge fight with them about it. It got so bad I had to pay them for it! Imagine that? Having to pay for what's already yours. Oh well, I have it back now so that's okay. Let me know if you've heard of a spell to ward of evil twin brothers...But that really wasn't the point of this letter.  
  
I was hoping to stay with you and Snape for a bit this summer. Ever since I punched Fred, my family has finally given me some privacy, but George keeps trying to attack me when I'm doing chores. I'm spending almost all of my time painting, and selling most of them so I've gotten pretty rich. Maybe I could take you out to dinner!  
  
Please write back soon!  
  
Love, Ron  
  
Draco leaned back against the headboard of his bed and closed his eyes. "Ron got into a fight with the twins. It was about the charm I gave him and he had to buy it back from his brothers. He said he punched one of them. I wonder why."  
  
"You, probably." Snape said quietly.  
  
"Me?!" Draco asked astounded, opening his eyes and sitting up.  
  
"Yes, probably. Ever since that day at the library, those boys have been throwing Ron a lot of dirty looks at every meal. Haven't you noticed that they sit as far away from Ron as possible? I even caught the boys trying to blackmail him once. They were saying that if he didn't stop going to see you, that they would write to their father at work." Snape recalled.  
  
"His father." Draco said bitterly. "Hates the Malfoy family. He and Lucius both work for the Ministry. Father was always making fun of them because they're poor. Always pissesd me off a bit."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Looking at the letter again, Draco smiled. "Looks like Ron isn't poor anymore though. You know the painting he gave me? He painted that. Anyways, he says he's been painting a lot and selling most of them."  
  
"Did he really paint that? I always thought it was a professional, but then I could never figure out how they got all those scenes. I can understand that people would want to buy them." Snape said, a bit astounded.  
  
"Yes well, he's a man of many talents." Draco grinned. Snape swatted him playfully, and then went down for lunch, leaving Draco very much alone.  
  
Sighing, Draco stood up. A wave of nausea swept over him, and he ran to the bathroom. After retching for a while, he turned on the sink and watched his breakfast wash away. Stumbling downstairs, he staggered into the breakfast room, almost knocking Snape over.  
  
"Woah Dray." Snape said as he grabbed the boy. Helping him sit down, Snape looked him over. "You seem to have the flu. But, you were feeling fine upstairs?" Draco nodded and Snape pursed his lips.  
  
"Will I be alright?" Draco asked before starting to cough.  
  
"That really depends. Physically yes, it will go away in about ten minutes. Emotionally, perhaps not." Snape informed.  
  
"Sev, what are you rambling on about?" Draco gasped.  
  
"Did you really give Ron the ring?" Snape asked quietly. Draco stiffened and the man knew the answer. "He might not be dead Dray, but if not he's feeling pretty bad. He's also got to be hurt. If you threw up, he obviously has on countless occasions. Fainted by now I'm guessing."  
  
"But you can heal him?" Draco asked hopefully. "If I et him back In time, you can help him get better?"  
  
"Yes. But you only have forty-eight hours. Bring him to me in that time and I'll have no problems fixing him."  
  
"And if I don't make it in time?" Draco asked, almost instantly regretting it when he saw Snape's face.  
  
"I may not manage to keep him alive."  
  
A/N: my favorite chapter! I'm very proud of my Weasley battle! Hope you liked it.... I put this chapter in more to set up for the last chapter than for any real info....I like it though.... 


	9. All That Matters

Title: That Lunch in December  
  
Author: Deep-Ware  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters from the book and all the stuff I don't make up :D  
  
Comments: this chapter took forever to start...still sort of awkward  
  
Chapter Eight: All That Matters  
  
Draco paled. 'Forty-eight hours? Two days? To search all of London for one sixteen year old boy? Impossible.' Unfortunately that was what Draco had to do if he wanted the only one who had ever loved him to stay alive. He grimaced and stood, but another wave of nausea forced him back down. Frowning with concentration, Draco willed his body up again. Snape watched as the weak blonde trudged back to his room to change into some cleaner clothes.  
  
"I'm going now." Draco said to Snape when he came back down wearing black denim and an olive tee. The man nodded gravely and wished him good luck. Draco made his way over to the fireplace, grabbed a fistful of floo powder and took a deep breath before shouting "The Burrow!"  
  
Draco stepped out of the Weasley's fire and looked around. The room he stood in had a very small couch, a radio, a small tree and a clock that displayed where each family member was. The small, white kitchen was covered with many potted plants and pictures. Below a moving family portrait was an old silver sink with dishes piled high inside. Sitting at the cramped wooden table was most of the Weasley family, all staring at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur snapped, his cup of coffee sill under his nose. The twins were glaring at him, Fred holding a tissue to his nose. Molly looked obviously confused and Ginny was shaking slightly.  
  
Draco swallowed his nervousness, turned on his charm and walked a bit closer. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you Sir, but I just came to ask if you know where Ron is."  
  
"You? Why would you-?" Molly blurted out. She seemed confused but then it dawned on her. To Draco's disappointment, a look of disgust came onto her face.  
  
"You?" She whispered in a high-pitched voice that didn't suit her. "He loved...I mean, you...and him?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I tried to tell you mum. Ron's with a Death-Eater." George said to his mother. Draco's head snapped towards the older boy at the last word and he frowned.  
  
"I am NOT a Death-Eater, thank you. I assure you that the only chance of me becoming one came and went. Now that I can chose for myself, I decided against it."  
  
"What do you mean you can now chose for your self?" Fred asked suspiciously.  
  
"My father disowned me when he found out I was gay." Draco answered simply. He really wasn't in the mood to entertain. Looking back at Molly, he started to become worried again. "I really don't want to bother you, if you can tell me where Ron is, I'll just be on my way..."  
  
"Of course not! You must stay for a few minutes. Please, sit." Molly objected; her motherly instinct kicked in and all she saw was a small boy in need of a meal.  
  
"I really can't. I do need to no where Ron is though."  
  
"We don't know." Arthur snapped. Draco became more anxious but sat anyways when Molly pulled on his arm. She grabbed a plate and started to pile on toast and eggs but Draco stopped her. He looked back at Arthur.  
  
"What happened?" whispered the blonde.  
  
George rolled his eyes. "We found that dumb present of yours and Ron blew up when we didn't give it back right away. He freaked out and actually paid us for it! After that he grabbed some brown bag from his room and went for a walk."  
  
George shrugged. "He just never came back."  
  
"Is there any place you think he might have gone? Any parks or stores near by?" asked Draco.  
  
"No, no parks. The closest muggle stores are 30 miles from here. Even Ron can't walk that far." Arthur replied in a somewhat softer voice. "I'd say check Diagon Alley first."  
  
"All right. Thank you." Draco smiled shyly as he stood to leave.  
  
"Wait." A little voice said. Draco turned and saw not-so-little Ginny coming towards him. She tugged at his sleeve and beckoned for him to follow her up the stairs. Once they were up on the second floor landing, she shoved him through a door with a plaque on it that said 'Ronald's Room'. She spun him around, shoved him back on the bed and slapped him on the face. Hard.  
  
"You deserve that." He did. Draco had never really been all that nice to the girl. He guessed she was also trying to get back at him for all the times he had been rude to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You probably deserve a lot more than that, but I'm not a terrible person." Ginny looked at the boy, frowning. "My mother pities you. All she sees in you is an un-loved, malnourished, small blonde. Which you probably are, but I've seen your bad side Malfoy, and you scare me. You scare me very much because I never expected such a harsh, cold, power thirsty person to ever love my quiet, nature loving brother."  
  
"You're not scared of me Ginny, you're scared of Lucius. You're scared of the evil he beat into me when I was younger, you're scared of the horrible things he said to me that I repeat to those around me. You're also probably scared for Ron. Don't be."  
  
"You're saying that for all those years it was Lucius that did those things? That Lucius called 'Mione a mudblood and not you? That Lucius laughed at our family because we're poor and not you?"  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
"Then you should have spoken up, fought back, something, anything!" Ginny yelled exasperated. Then for a moment she just looked at him. She admired his elegance, the way he held him self, and praised him for his maturity. He looked so calm, so in control that it seemed he would break at any moment.  
  
Draco saw the way she looked at him. He had seen that same look from many other girls, but somehow he knew that she saw father into him than the others. She didn't just admire his natural beauty. It was as if she could see every dark secret he bottled up inside, and he didn't like it. "What?"  
  
"I was just wondering about you. Why you're so cold in public but right now seem so calm and quiet. You...You remind me of Ron. He always seems so far away, almost as if he was from another planet. Nature always calms him; that's why he loves to paint you know. He once told me that he started painting so he could capture that beauty. He's always been the only person I've known to match my maturity, but now that I see you...normal, I question your childhood. I wonder if you were once like my brother."  
  
"My mother always said I never had a childhood, and that I was born an adult. Yes I too love nature, but I doubt that Ron's younger years were like mine. Seeing your family together like that made me wish I wasn't a Malfoy. Father was always forcing me to be what I wasn't; competitive, rude, angry, and to always believe I was better than everyone. He even once said that being a Death-Eater was a privilege for those who worked hard and strived to be the best." Draco's eyes starting to overflow and his throat hurt from the memories.  
  
"Oh really?" Ginny said as she stared at him, frowning slightly. She had believed Draco to be a monster for six years and she wasn't going to forgive him just because he could recite a touching story and was starting to cry. Ginny might be sympathetic, but she wasn't that sympathetic.  
  
Draco was shocked at the girl's voice. There was no sympathy or pity, just dullness that made him believe Ginny didn't trust him. He was very angry that she had let him say all of that if she didn't believe him.  
  
"Yes, actually. And do you know why he told me that? He said that to me because I asked him if a certain family was really that bad because they were poor!"  
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat. He had to be lying. Had he really stood up for them? For her? For Fred and George? For Percy, Bill and Charlie? For Ron? Had he stood of against his only family to protect the one he lived even before he knew him? Ginny looked at the blonde again, this time with more respect. She could tell by the was he was breathing hard through his nose, the way he sat just a little bit taller, and the way he stared into her eyes that she knew he was telling the truth.  
  
As Ginny watched the older boy sift uncomfortably in front of her, she began to understand how her mother felt. Draco was just a boy who was never loved by his parents and he was just a boy who had found that love in her brother. She could accept that, but when she looked into his eyes she found something. A memory of sorts that he wanted to forget but couldn't. He was obviously disturbed by it and Ginny felt for him. She came to sit next to him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. Draco was surprised by her and stood still, but when she didn't attack him he visibly relaxed.  
  
They stood like that, lost in their thoughts until Draco felt sick again. He rushed into the next room and retched into the toilet. He flushed and slowly walked into Ron's room again. When he sat back down, Ginny gave him a half worried, half curious glance. Draco looked at her and thought it best to explain himself.  
  
"Ginny, the day Ron left Hogwarts I gave him a silver charm. It was a dragon with his name under it. In the center was a rose. That rose was part of a set of rings given to me by Lucius. They were charmed so that if two people were wearing them, those people would slightly feel each other's extreme emotions. They were supposed to be for my wedding." Draco felt his cheeks getting hot and his eyes watering. Determined to tell Ginny everything, he took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Since only the rose was charmed, I snipped it of the ring and welded it onto the charm I got him as a present on the day of school. When I gave him the charm, he gave me a painting that I keep in my room. I was looking at it this morning when Sev gave me a letter from Ron. He told me about his fight with the twins and how he punched Fred. When I stood up, I felt sick and threw up so I asked Sev what was wrong with me and he reminded me about the rings and their power to feel the other person's emotions."  
  
"Oh no..." Ginny whispered, wide-eyed and horror struck. She understood what Draco was hinting at and she couldn't believe it. Her brother, her favorite brother who had always been there for her, was in terrible pain. She remembered Draco saying 'slightly feel their extreme emotions' and decided that if it was bad enough to make Draco throw up, Ron was probably close to death. Ginny leapt up and pulled Draco with her. Her face was almost touching his when she whispered, "How long do you have to find him?"  
  
"Two days according to Sev."  
  
"I'll help you. He's my brother so I think I have the right to."  
  
"Gin-" Draco started to object but she put a finger to his lips.  
  
"I'm coming." She told him sternly and Draco grinned. He actually hoped she would force him to let her go too. He knew he would have to look in the dark alleys and, even though he was used to it, it gave him the creeps to go alone. He would never tell, but to him all the old witches and wizards looked like retired DE's.  
  
"Fine Miss, you can come." Draco told a grinning Ginny. She was so happy that she grabbed his hand and bounced down the stairs. The rest of the family, save Percy (who was in his room), stared confused at the guilty Draco and the ecstatic Ginny coming down the stairs.  
  
"I'm going too." Ginny told her family.  
  
Molly frowned and retorted, "You will do no such thing! You will let Mr. Malfoy be on his way and you will sit her and finish your breakfast!"  
  
"No mum, I'm going too. Ron's my brother and so I believe I have the right to go as well. Besides, no one else can go. Dad has work tomorrow, Fred and George have to finish their shop's paperwork, Percy is busy with work too, Bill and Charlie are too far away to send an owl, and you have to take care of the house. I don't have any responsibilities that have to be taken care of, so I'm free to do what I please."  
  
Molly, after some outbursts from the twins and tears from Ginny, finally accepted the fact that her daughter was going whether she wanted her to or not. Ginny was fifteen, almost an adult. She could make her own decisions from now on. Both grabbing a small amount of floo powder, Draco stepped in to the fireplace. Smiling at Ginny, he shouted, "Gefar Street!" He disappeared in a burst of flame and Ginny concentrating hard.  
  
"What street was that?" Arthur asked his wife. "I've never heard of it. Ginny, I thought you two were going to Diagon alley."  
  
"We are daddy. Malfoy said it's a side alley." Ginney reassured him. She stepped into the fireplace and repeated what Draco had said. "Gefar Street!"  
  
-- -- --  
  
Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace in a heap. She stood up, brushed her clothes off and looked at the store she had landed in. It was old and the air was stale. Looking at the closest glass case, she shuddered; inside was many number of shrunken heads. As she made her way to the door, she was reminded of the secret room of mysteries she had gone in last year to save Harry and Sirius. Draco was waiting outside for her.  
  
As they walked down the street, Ginny became more and more nervous. The cobblestone road they followed was covered in grime and most of the witches and wizards wore old and torn cloaks. Next to them, she felt very rich indeed. Draco was also grim, but that was only because of the memories the street brought back. After they passed an apothecary, a fortune booth and a small group of witches staring at their clothes Ginny became visibly uncomfortable.  
  
"Exactly where are we?" she asked.  
  
"Knockturn alley."  
  
"What?! Malfoy, you've sent me to my death!" Ginny shrieked. Some bats nearby screeched and she almost fainted in panic. Draco grabbed her and pulled he off to the front of a store.  
  
"Look Ginny, this is where Ron is going to be. Where else would you think to find the son..." at this Draco gave a pained expression. "...of a Death Eater? Besides, I know of an art shop that would take Ron's paintings if he painted the right things."  
  
"What king of things?" Ginny asked as she ran to catch up with Draco's long brisk pace.  
  
"Dark scenes. Scenes of werewolves, vampires, old and broken mansions. That sort of thing." Draco said dismissively, looking at the shops to his right. Soon enough the sign reading, 'Dark ARTS here', came into view.  
  
They looked in the window and sure enough, there was Ron. This Ron looked terrible though; his sweater was grimy, his trousers paint stained, and his hair hung limp and greasy across his face. He was handing over a painting to a large wizard and received a few silver coins in return. He stared desperately at the man but said nothing, just pocketed the money and looked at the ground as he slowly made his way out of the shop.  
  
Draco made his way past some older wizards and lay a hand on Ron's arm. Ron looked over his shoulder and smiled. He was saved.  
  
"Draco!" Ron said breathlessly and flung himself at the blonde. He felt nauseous and stepped back, coughing. Soon, he had fainted. Ginny rushed over to her brother and crouched beside him, brushing his fiery-red hair out of his eyes. Draco came beside her and lifted Ron from the ground. They slowly made their way to the abandoned shop they had came from. Everyone stared, but it didn't matter. Ron was going to be safe.  
  
-- -- --  
  
Draco woke with a start, he had been sitting in one of his godfather's luxurious chairs and dosed off. Not much had changed though; Arthur was still pacing, Ginny was next to him on the footstool, Fred and George were glaring into the fire, Molly was silently praying at Snape's table with Dumbledore trying to comfort her, and Hermione was shaking on another couch.  
  
Ten minutes later, the Potions Master was seen from the stairs. They all looked at him expectantly. For the last few hours he had been healing Ron with potions and pills and salves. He came into the room and gave them all a half-hearted smile.  
  
"It's going to be alright. He'll be as good as new in a few days." Snape informed the nervous group of people who had gathered unexpectedly in his kitchen. They cheered, grinned and spoke reassuring words to the ones beside them.  
  
-- -- --  
  
It was Tuesday when Ron could finally stand out of bed, and Thursday when Snape allowed him to leave his room. His family had gone back home after his parents visited him but insisted on being called the moment Ron was alright. It wasn't them who he first wanted to see though. Not Hermione either. The moment he could leave his room he went straight to the kitchen where Draco was having coffee.  
  
"Morning Sunshine." Draco said cheerfully when he saw Ron gingerly move towards him. He shoved a plate of delicious bacon and a slice of toast towards the boy and finished his own. Ron was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Draco, what are we going to do about next year? It's our last year and I don't want to get in the way..." Ron started to say anxiously but Draco, looking shocked and hurt, cut him off.  
  
"Get in the way! Hell no, you'd never get in the way!" Draco burst and came to stand next to the red head. "Ron, I love you. I want you beside me the whole time."  
  
"I love you too." Ron whispered. He had been worrying about that for the last few hours and didn't know how Draco felt about them going public.  
  
-- -- --  
  
Attention! Attention." Professor McGonagall shouted to the students. The first years had just been sorted and were chatting exceptionally loud. Soon enough though, the noise died down and Dumbledore rose.  
  
"Welcome again, to another year of Hogwarts!" Everyone cheered. "I only have a few things to say this year. First, Mr. Filch has bought a second cat and advises you not to go out after curfew. Second, the Dark Forest is still strictly out of bounds to all and the curfew is now eleven thirty. Lastly, I strongly recommend that you keep your hearts open to new friends and see others for who they are, not what they are." As Dumbledore spoke his last words, he looked intently towards Ron and Draco in turn.  
  
Ron shivered and turned to look at Draco. Draco lifted his head, and they met each other's gaze. As he looked at Draco, he saw the boy's shining gray eyes filled with emotion. Draco smiled lovingly at him and then turned back to his golden plate that had filled with food.  
  
Ron felt something jab his ribs and looked at Hermione. She motioned towards the potatoes and sausage, and turned back to the asparagus that she was trying to cram onto her own plate.  
  
-- -- --  
  
"Ready?" Draco asked the boy beside him. Ron squirmed a little, but nodded anyways.  
  
"Ready."  
  
With that, they walked side by side to transfiguration. Almost everyone stared but it didn't matter. They loved each other. Nothing would get in the way. Passing through the large door, the two made their way towards an empty pair of seats. In pretty much every class, the Gryffindors sat on one side of the room, Slytherins on the other, and the center tables were shared by pairs from the same house.  
  
The rest of the class stared at them as they unpacked their books and sat grinning at each other. Suddenly the door burst open and a flustered Hermione burst in. She spotted the two and sat behind them, next to a shocked Dean Thomas. "I wondered where you two were! I looked for you at lunch, but I didn't see you."  
  
"Library." Ron replied simply. "Potions assignment due tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
""I'm surprised we didn't see you there. I mean, from what I know, you practically live in the library." Draco replied. Hermione and Ron both laughed and the whole class turned to see Draco grinning at them.  
  
A few weeks later, the school finally became used to seeing Draco, the Slytherin Prince, with Ron and Hermione, two good guys who were supposed to be fighting against him. But this didn't change Draco and Ron's relationship. They loved each other. That was all that mattered.  
  
A/N: first...sorry it took so long!!! I've been busy with horses lately so I didn't get much chance...second...I know the ending it sort of sappy and rushed, but I ran out of ideas...hope you liked it! 


End file.
